Half a Heart for Loving You
by Imires
Summary: I'm so confused, what did you do to me? I was so sure of myself and my aspirations and then you came along and spun my world round n' round…I can't believe I'm admitting this to myself but…I think I love you, with all my heart AU Akuroku
1. The Kiss

**Half a Heart for Loving You**

XXXXX

Ok, so this is my second attempt at an AkuRoku, I'll try to fix the other one as best I can, but not right now. Right now I want to start anew! I'm not sure if I'm going to make this a shounen-ai or a yaoi yet. And incase some of you can't tell the difference: shounen-ai is pretty much like a teaser where it stops at like a kiss, and they don't really DO anything. Where as a full on yaoi is where things get intimate very, very intimate, in some cases. Ok, so enough of this jargon, on to the story!

-P.S. 

I don't know if this will be a one or two shot, or even a series, we'll have to see where this leads us.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own these characters (although sometimes I wish I did, especially Axel, um…anyway…) or any part of the Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy/ Square Soft series, and I here by swear that I will not claim them as my own. (sounds like I'm in court haha)

**Viewer note PLEASE read: **You don't have to review but if you do, please don't flame me, I really don't want to have to report you.

_Preface: _

_I'm so confused, what did you do to me? I was so sure of myself and my aspirations and then __you __came along and spun my world round n' round in the opposite direction…I can't believe I'm admitting this to myself but…I think I love you, with all my heart. _

**XXXXX**

_**Chapter I: The Kiss**_

Roxas, wasn't like other people, sure he LOOKED like other people, but he was not a normal everyday guy. He acted like he was but he truly wasn't. For not being like NORMAL people he was admitted to a special academy for 'special' people. People like him. The incomplete persons. It looked like a very expensive private school, and it was, considering that there were only a select few that were in there. In the building they all wore cliché school uniforms but if they were on an assignment they wore stylish black vinyl hooded trench coats, and matching gloves and boots. For the school uniforms: guys in a white short sleeved dress shirt, with a tacky plaid tie and black pants. Girls or 'girl' in the same attire except with a plaid skirt, and black stockings. There was one other girl, the director's daughter, but she didn't take classes with them. She didn't even live in the dorms, that were provided and mandatory to live in. They were not allowed out into the world unless they were on an assignment or if they were on holiday. So here he was, in front of a very tall castle-like building in down town Twilight. He had just bought his books, which were basically on anatomy, and the reports of the famous Ansem the Wise, along with a world history book, and a few 70 cent note books, and a $700 note book (laptop) all neatly placed in his black messenger bag. He would miss being with his twin brother Sora, and his mother, their friends, and laid back tropical island home.

But he was also kind of excited, he was being admitted into an academy that seemed more like a college with it's requirements, and schedule set up. Besides, it was like what that letter in the mail said:

"_Dear Sir/Madame: _

_We have discovered that your son/daughter, has __**special abilities that are unlike the rest of the human population**__. We cordially invite your child to come and stay in our academy to enhance their '__**special skills**__' and teach them to use them properly. We realize that admission isn't cheap but we are willing to set up a payment plan for your child….If you would like to know more come to our open house meeting… We assure you that this is the very best for your son/daughter._

_Sincerely, _

_Xehanort Ansem" _

So here he was walking up the sidewalk away from his cab that was slowly rumbling away turning the corner and was out of sight. Roxas ambled up to the double doors and pushed one open, it was heavy but it wasn't unmanageable. When he walked in it clicked shut behind him, and in front of him was another pair of double doors. He pushed this one open too, the bar clicking under his sweaty palm. Roxas was very nervous and it didn't help that it was very hot outside. As he pressed his palm into the bar he lost his grip and fell with an abrupt yelp to the floor his stuff falling out of his messenger bag. Admission papers and permission forms scattered here and there, among text books and notebooks.

"Oh, just my luck." He said sighing to himself as he sat up rubbing the spot where he fell. He began to pick up the papers, and when he had finished that turned around to pick up the text books, only to find that they had been neatly stacked behind him, but someone had propped their foot on them, he looked up to find a very slender, red head leaning up against the door, flipping through his anatomy book. His acid green eyes penetrating the book's surface.

"I never could get into this book, it's so dull, but I do like to look at the pictures." He said closing it between his hands as he grinned devilishly at Roxas.

"I've never read it, thanks for picking my books up for me." Roxas replied as he put them back in his bag.

"Don't mention it." He said handing him back the anatomy book. " Just be prepared to pay me back later, new guy."

"Oh, sure hold on." Roxas said reaching into his back pocket.

"No, I don't need Munny. Keep it." He said extending his hand to help Roxas up off the floor.

Roxas put his hand in Axel's and was jerked up abruptly and pinned to the wall. Then suddenly his and Axel's lips met, his tongue forcing it's way into Roxas' mouth, his hand sliding into Roxas' deep baggy back pocket groping his ass. He was in shock he couldn't move, blink, or breathe until it was all over.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked raising his voice as he rubbed the saliva off his mouth with the back of his hand.

Axel wasn't paying attention he was looking over the schedule he had swiped from Roxas' back pocket. "Oh what a coincidence, see you in Anatomy."

"What? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm Axel." He said with another devilish grin. Then he tossed the schedule over his shoulder and walked out the door and was gone.

_What was that all about? What just happened? Why didn't I pull away?_

"I don't know but I have to stay away from that guy." Roxas thought aloud.

He felt exhausted now, he rested his head on the wall and sank to the floor letting his head sink into his chest and his hands on his neck. After about five minutes of jagged sighing he got up again, picked up his schedule, folded it up, and placed it back in his back pocket. Luckily he remembered how to get to the front desk, from when his mother had taken him with her to the open house meeting. A very feminine man, whom introduced himself to them as Vexen gave them a tour of the building, and said that he was one of the teachers in this academy.

Roxas hesitantly opened the door, peeked around outside of it, and saw that the halls were empty. So he walked out looking down side halls as he went by them. Then turned left and found a glass enclosed room that had the words "**Front Desk**" printed above the glass door. He walked in and found that there was no one at the desk at the moment so he looked around at all the things inside. There were potted plants, in and out boxes, a pamphlet stand, magazine rack, a white couch, and two comfy black chairs. He propped his arm on the desk and leaned against it holding his head up with his hand. He sighed to himself.

"What was with that guy?" He thought aloud again.

"Can I help you?" a young feminine voice asked from across the desk.

Roxas jumped a little. "Oh, yeah, sorry I didn't hear you coming," he said laughing sheepishly to himself. "Um…here are my papers."

He dug them out of his bag and handed them to her. He had to admit she was very beautiful, and frail. She had beautiful bright blue eyes, and long blond hair, her skin was pale and her hands looked so soft and gentle but her wrists looked very delicate like if you shook her hand too hard it would break them.

"Oh, you must be Roxas," she said with a grin. "I'm Naminé, the director's daughter."

"Oh, um…h-hi." He said shaking her hand, as gently as he could.

"You're belongings will be arriving shortly, here's the key to your dorm. The dorms are building F, and you're on level 3, room 8." she said as she wrote it down and handed it to him.

"Do I get my own room?"

"No, you have a roommate, the only one that has their own room is Larxene and that's because she's the only girl student."

"Then who's my roommate?"

"You're roommate is Axel."

_**XXXXX**_

And that's where I'm stopping, I have the story all mapped out in my head. I hope you enjoyed this, and this will defiantly be a series! If I remember to update. **REMEMBER: **You don't have to review but if you do, please don't flame me, I really don't want to have to report you.


	2. Roommates

**Half a Heart for Loving You**

XXXXX

Ok, so I'm still not completely sure if this is going to be an M rated fic or not, but for the time being it's T. I mean sure that one make out scene in the last chapter was pretty hot (for me anyway -blush- ) but I don't know if it's going to get any hotter than that yet. And I'm sure some of you noticed the little Naminé twist. There is some potential in that pairing but this focuses more on AkuRoku, so those of you looking for a straight pairing for Roxas don't get your hopes up. Anyway I'm rambling again aren't I? Um…let's uh.. continue.

**Standard disclaimer applies. **

**Viewer note PLEASE read: **You don't have to review but if you do, please don't flame me, I really don't want to have to report you. However constructive criticism is most appreciated I like knowing there's still room to grow.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Chapter II: Roommates **_

Roxas looked down at the key in his hand, it was an I.D. card, before he left the Front Desk Naminé instructed him to always have his I.D. card on him so that he could be identified by Administrators patrolling the halls. It had a barcode and an I.D. number: 13. The barcode was to be scanned at lunch to see how much money he had in his lunch account, and to be scanned to unlock the door to 'THEIR' room. He didn't want to think about Axel. It was bad enough that he had to see him in Anatomy every Tuesday and Thursday for 90 whole minutes. Now he had to spend every waking and sleeping moment in the same room with this guy.

He stopped and leaned back into the wall knocking his head on it. "This cannot be happening to me." He said sighing as he covered his eyes with his hand.

"What wrong?" A strange voice asked.

He uncovered his eyes and saw a young man with a very large sitar standing in front of him, his green eyes filled with worry.

"Oh, it's nothing…"

"Are you lost? Hey, you must be the new guy everyone's been talking about. Here's a tip if Larx asks you if you like pikachu don't answer, she'll hurt you." He said nervously look both ways down the hall as he whispered this to Roxas.

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind." He said with a light chuckle.

"I'm Demyx by the way. Where are you headed?"

"Um…" He paused for a moment to get out the index card Naminé had given him. "Building F, level 3, room 8."

"Ha, if you walk this way you'll never get there, follow me I know a short cut."

"Oh, ok."

They turned around and made a right turn then a left turn and another left and then Demyx proclaimed "Uh-oh I think we're LOST! Oh my gosh, new guy I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok, and my name is Roxas."

"I think I got my sense of direction mixed up Roxy! You don't mind if I call you Roxy do you?"

"Um…" He was about to say 'yes' but then Demyx looked at him with sad blurring pools of green. "No, I don't mind."

"Don't worry I'll get use out of here…some how…"

"Number 9 what are you doing out here, shouldn't you be in study hall?" A much older seemingly wiser voice asked.

"Oh, sorry Professor Zexion, I got a little lost trying to help out the new guy. Do you know how to get to the dorms from here? I needed to drop off my sitar anyway Band practice is over."

"Again Number 9?" Zexion sighed as he rubbed his left temple. "Ok, from here you go down the hall until you've reached the second hall on the left, then go all the way down that hall and through the double doors. After that go down the stairs and through another set of double doors, then you'll see building F."

"Ok, thank you!" Demyx said as he started walking forward.

"Oh, and Demyx?"

"Sir?"

"Be sure to turn in that term paper on music theory, it's already over due. It better be on my desk by the end of the day. And you better be at tutoring **on. Time. **"

"Oh, yes sir, Professor I'll get it to you as soon as I can!"

They continued down the hall and Roxas had to keep Demyx from going in the opposite direction. When they got to the last pair of double doors Demyx said "Well, I hope this is it."

He pushed it open and white light leaked into the stair well. Roxas had to cover his eyes it was so bright. When they adjusted he could see how beautiful it was outside. There was a big old oak tree a few yards away on a steep hill, and the woods were a few more yards beyond that with a fence of wild flowers: black eyed Susans, and lavender lined the dense woods, and were scattered here and there on the hill. Building F was tucked between the Science Lab, and the Library which were buildings E and G. He could see that there were only 3 levels which meant that he and Axel were at the very top. But he didn't want to think about that, instead he was wondering if they were allowed to eat outside on their lunch hour.

"When is lunch, Demyx?" He said looking out at the oak tree whispering to it's distant neighbors in the breeze.

"Oh, well that's easy, right after 4th period. You can eat anywhere on campus. "

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere." Demyx said looking on at the oak tree with Roxas. After about 5 seconds of staring out into the forest Demyx said "Well, we had better hurry, I need to write that paper for the Professor."

"Oh, right." Roxas said tearing his eyes away from the old oak.

They walked down the paved walk way until they reached building F, which looked a lot taller up close. They walked in and took three flights of stairs, by the time they reached the last landing, Roxas was exhausted. He wasn't like his twin brother, that went outside and played all day, he was the smart kid, the straight A student, his idea of 'outside time' was going out and sitting under the shade of a palm tree with a manga book or his homework. So in short, he wasn't in shape, he wasn't fat, or even a little chubby, but he couldn't run a mile without keeling over afterward.

"Let me see your I.D." Demyx asked turning to Roxas.

"Oh, sure." He said pulling it out of his pocket.

Demyx looked it over. "Room 8, just go down that way" He said pointing to the right.

"Thanks for your help." Roxas said waving back to him as he walked toward his room, while Demyx went in the other direction to his.

"Oh, no don't thank me. Thank Zexy uh… I mean the Professor. I'd be lost all the time if it weren't for him! Well, I have to go see you around!" He said hurrying away, his Sitar case clanking on his back.

"Zexy?" He asked himself as he laughed going down the hall. He liked Demyx he was a little over reacting but he was a great guy that seemed to always be in high spirits. He had completely forgotten about Axel until he opened the door.

"Oh, you must be my roomy, what a coincidence." He said looking up from his magazine.

"That's all you have to say?"

"No, this is your bed by the way." He said getting off it. "I used to use it as my reading bed, oh and you might want to get the sheets cleaned by the way there are a few 'stains' on it."

Roxas made a speechless grimace at him.

He looked at his roommates side of the room, there were rock concert posters and a few dirty socks here and there. God knows what was under that bed but he didn't even want to know.

"Well, it's a good thing I brought my sheets from home" He muttered as he bunched them up into a misshapen ball.

"Well we'll just have to get them all dirty now won't we, new guy?" Axel said cocking an eye brow. "You, know you still owe me that favor."

"I wasn't talking to you, and my name is Roxas!" He said throwing the sheets into Axel's face. "And didn't you already get your kicks in the foyer?"

"No, that was a test run, you like?" He asked getting off the bed and bending down to be at eye level with Roxas, their faces almost touching.

Roxas turned beet red, remembering the kiss, and the touching he found it hard to find words as he felt Axel's breath on his cheeks. "N-no."

"Oh really? Well you didn't pull away" He said his eyes' acidity becoming more intense the closer he got to Roxas' face.

"I-I…" Roxas was speechless his mind was going blank but still racing trying to find an answer.

"You what?" Axel asked pushing him down on to the bed.

Before Roxas realized what was happening Axel was on top of him pinning him to the bed. Roxas was paralyzed again. He didn't try to break free or yell for help or struggle, he just lay there on the bed eyes wide and unmoving waiting for what was to come next. Axel bent down until he was face to face with Roxas. Then he licked his cheek and bit his neck. Suddenly he shot up, then got off of Roxas and went back to his bed to read his magazine like nothing had ever happened.

Roxas was in a daze until the door clicked open.

"Roxy, Naminé sent me down here to tell you that your stuff won't be here for another day, the flight was delayed." Demyx said poking his head in the door to look around.

"Ok thanks Demyx."

"Oh, and if Axel hasn't told you, lunch is in 10 minutes."

"Oh, great, want to go eat with me on the hill?"

"No…sorry I can't I have um…tutoring today." He said looking away as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, ok I guess…" Roxas said looking away disappointed.

"It's not that I don't want to it's just I really don't know what's going on in Professor Zexion's class."

"Oh, bull shit, everyone knows you're his little whore!" Axel interrupted, smacking his magazine on his knee.

"Am not! You believe me don't you Roxy?" Demyx pleaded.

"O…Of course I do Demyx." Roxas said reluctantly, thinking back to when Demyx said 'Zexy' instead of Professor Zexion. "I believe you."

"See, I am not a whore!" Demyx said sticking his tongue out at Axel.

"He's new what does he know?"

"Oh, what ever!" Demyx said slamming the door behind him.

Roxas opened up his messenger bag and went into one of the medium sized pockets and pulled out a sandwich and an apple.

"What did Mommy pack you a lunch before you came here?" Axel asked looking it over.

"No, and why aren't you in class?"

"I'm in study hall, nobody cares if you don't show up for study hall, so I come here."

"Or, nobody cares if YOU don't show up, Demyx almost got in trouble today."

"By who, Zexion? That's only because that's his little man-whore." He said looking in his magazine again.

"You're unbelievable." Roxas said picking up his lunch as he began to storm out of the room.

"I love you, too!" Axel called back sarcastically as he chuckled to himself.

"I can't believe that guy…" Roxas murmured to himself. "Everything is just a big game to him."

He walked down the hall and toward the Oak tree to go eat lunch alone fuming at the thought of his roommate as he went.

XXXXX

Man oh man, I couldn't stop laughing as I wrote this. I hope you enjoyed this second chapter, chapter three will be up eventually. And **REMEMBER: **You don't have to review but if you do, please don't flame me, I really don't want to have to report you. However constructive criticism is most appreciated I like knowing there's still room to grow.


	3. Under the Oak

**Half a Heart for Loving You**

XXXXX

I know what you're thinking, "hey, Demyx is not a whore!" well of course he isn't! Axel is just mean. Anyway, when I put that this story is AU, I meant that only for the way it's set up… kind of. They all have the same powers they did back in the game, BUT All the worlds have been brought together as one, I made Roxas and Sora brothers, Naminé is Xemnas' daughter and there are many more insane twists that will come later, I don't want to spoil them now.

**Standard disclaimer applies. **

**This chapter and the next are dedicated to my hime: The Only Love for Soujiro Seta, happy birthday =D**

**Viewer note PLEASE read: **You don't have to review but if you do, please don't flame me, I really don't want to have to report you. However constructive criticism is most appreciated I like knowing there's still room to grow.

**XXXXX**

_**Chapter III: Under the Oak**_

It felt great to be outside, but he couldn't help but feel lonely as well. He really wanted to hang out with Demyx and make friends so he wouldn't miss being home so much. He hoped that other people were eating outside too, but there were none. When he got to the hill he realized how steep it really was in person, the hike up was laboring but the view was worth it. A few innocent and clean white clouds had gathered on the horizon and the sun had begun to make it's descent , it was about 2 in the afternoon so the sun wasn't glaring in his face. The atmosphere was wonderful.

"If only there were some waves, then this would be perfect." He thought aloud before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

It was peaceful out there, but lonely, and when you're lonely you start to think.

"What was with that guy? He ruined everything today, and I don't even know what happened, I'm so confused… Why didn't I pull away? Why didn't I do ANYTHING?" He asked himself as anger rose inside of him. He was angry at Axel and at his mother for sending him here, and even the Director for sending the stupid letter but most of all, he was mad at himself for not stopping what had happened.

"I can tell you why…" Mused a voice rustling in the tree over head.

Roxas jumped a little he knew that voice but he asked anyway. "W-who's there?"

"Geez, you forgot me already?" Axel asked swinging head first out of the tree and into view, he was dangling from a thick branch by his bent knees.

"Get lost!" Roxas growled.

"You going to make me?"

Roxas was silent. And then he asked "Why did you do that to me? You don't even know me."

"Why?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, because," He began; grunting as he flipped back into the security of the tree. "you interest me."

"I interest you?" He asked with a bad tone.

"Yeah, you do." Axel retorted as he twirled a leaf he had plucked from the tree.

"That's a load of crap." Roxas said turning his back on him so he didn't have to look at him.

"You're right, the truth is I'm bored." He said as if he had lost interest in both the conversation and the leaf throwing it away from him and picking another one.

"Heh, you're bored so you kissed a guy? You're weird."

"Well have you seen Larxene? You don't know a bitch until you've met her."

"What about Naminé, she's cute?"

Although in his head he was thinking _"what am I saying, she's more than_

_cute. She's beautiful." _

"Well, sure she's cute, but hello! The director's daughter? Are you insane I might as well kill myself now to save him the trouble."

"So you kissed me?"

"You know what, just forget I ever said anything." He said lying back on the trunk of the tree with his hands behind his head. He shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Axel?"

"What now?"

"You have issues."

"Yeah, but doesn't everybody?"

"Why are you even here anyway? You don't seem very smart, or like you care about academics."

"I have plenty of smarts, but you're right I'm no nerd. And F.Y.I. this place isn't just for academics. Did you honestly think that was the only reason why you were brought here?"

"Well, what other reason could there be? I was in all honors classes back on the island, and I still didn't put forth that much effort." He said this, but once he thought about it, it seemed a little egocentric, as his mind referred back to the letter "_**special abilities that are unlike the rest of the human population"**_.

"Heh, you'll see." He said peeking at him with one open eye.

It got awkwardly quiet after that, Roxas decided to try and ignore the weird things Axel had said and focused more on a dandelion between his parted feet. It wasn't very interesting but he tried to think of something else as he _pretended _to show interest in it. But every time he blinked the images were there, burned into his eye lids. He shook his head, and began to stomp down the hill forgetting his uneaten apple at the base of the tree.

"I know why you didn't pull away." Axel said matter-of-factly as he flipped back down to snatch the apple.

"I doubt it." Roxas said aggressively. Even though secretly he wanted to know what he thought.

"I think…" Axel began as he took a bite out of the apple. "I think, that you liked it."

"Psh. Don't be ridiculous."

"Believe what you want, but that's what I got from it." Axel said shrugging his shoulders as he took another bite.

"Hey, that's my apple."

"Well, it's mine now. You left it here, finders keepers, Blondie."

"How did you even get out here, I left the room before you."

"I…have ways of getting around."

Axel said this as if he was some how superior to him and that he knew something he didn't. He got out of the tree and leaned up against the trunk of it burning holes in the back of Roxas' head with his starring. Roxas could feel it, and it made him feel uneasy and a little panicked, so he whipped around so he could keep up his guard. He wasn't about to be at the mercy of this guy again.

"Right, what ever, stop stalking me!" Roxas said clenching his fists.

"Well, before we jump to any conclusions, I just happened to be here, when you decided to sit at this tree."

"Yeah, only because you heard Demyx and me talking about it!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…why so defensive? Paranoid much?"

"I have a right to be paranoid, ever since I got here you've been harassing me!"

"But you take it."

"Excuse me?"

"You sit there and take it. If I didn't know better, I'd say you like it." Axel accused taking a step closer.

"That's bull shit, fucking bull shit, and you know it!"

"Then why are we still fighting? Why are you even still here? If you hated me so much, if I fucked you up so badly then why haven't you stormed off yet?"

While Roxas was standing there fuming and irrational Axel seemed quite cool and collected as he defeated his adversary in this argument. Just then Naminé came running up the hill. White parasol in one hand and her lunch in the other.

"Roxas, hey! I'm sorry I'm late. Demyx told me you were alone so I came as soon as I could, I had a little bit of paper work to do on completing your transfer and getting Xigbar's paint ball club approved. Who were you talking to?"

"Axel, he's right…" And when he turned around to confirm it there was no one there, just a browning apple core. "here…He was right here, I promise you!"

"I think this heat is going to your head." She said with a giggle. "But I don't blame you for wanting to eat out here, it's so nice today. Are you hungry?"

Roxas was far away from Earth now, he was on a distant cloud looking down at Naminé and her white parasol.

"Roxas?" she asked waving her hand in his face.

"Oh! No…I'm-I mean, I just ate." He said, reality punched him right in the face and he wasn't ready for it. Cheap shot.

"Well, I guess since I'm out here already I might as well eat here, will you join me?"

"Sure." He said following her back to the shade of the tree. In the back of his mind he knew Axel wouldn't be pretending to sleep lazily in the tree or dropping leaves on his head, but he looked up any way. Just incase.

"What is it?" She asked looking up.

"Oh!, it's nothing."

"You're an odd one, Roxas." She said smiling up at him.

"Yeah, well we all are a little odd." He said sitting down beside her.

"That's true."

"Hey, can I ask you something? If it's too personal you don't have to answer I'm just curious."

"Go ahead and ask me." She assured with a smile.

"Why do you work at the front desk instead of taking classes like the rest of us?"

"Oh, well my father tutors me." She said her eyes looking passed him, passed everything.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm _special_ that's what he told me. Sure we're all special here but I'm still different from the rest of you. Even my brother." She said looking down at her hands as she fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

"You have a brother?" Roxas asked quickly changing the subject.

He realized this was hard on her to explain, especially to a complete stranger. But at the same time he felt like he was ok with being her shoulder to cry on.

"Yeah, Marluxia. After this year, father is going to let him take over another branch near Hollow Bastion and I'll be going with him. It'll be nice to spend some time with brother. Some of the students are being transferred there too. Like his girlfriend Larxene."

"I've heard bad things about her, is she really as bad as people say?"

"She's like a tyrant, I don't know why he puts up with her." She said whispering behind her hand like they were kids in grade school.

"Haha, that's what I've been told."

They laughed together and then silence fell on them for a moment as they looked at each other, then the bell rang saving them from having nothing to say.

"Well, that's the bell, I'd better go. It's nap time."

"Nap time?"

"Yeah, father teaches me at night."

"What does he teach you?"

"I should go. I'll catch you later, Roxas." She said waving at him before hurrying down the hill.

Roxas said nothing. He just stood there wondering, things were not as they seemed, just as Axel had jabbed at earlier. And for some reason he felt like he needed to find out what was going on. But for now he would enjoy his last free day. His last day to wear his own style, and just relax without having to study or review pages in a text book, or even prepare for an essay or upcoming project. It felt nice, under the old oak, this would be his place he decided.

XXXXX

I know, there wasn't any 'action' in this one, but I can't sex them up in **EVERY **chapter or else there'd be no plot to the story. I'm sorry though, I had to quiet the fan girl in me this week as I wrote this. There will be more 'action' to come though, so don't worry my dear readers! Yaoi is on the way!

-P.s.

**REMEMBER: **You don't have to review but if you do, please don't flame me, I really don't want to have to report you. However constructive criticism is most appreciated I like knowing there's still room to grow. 


	4. The Others

**Half a Heart for Loving You **

XXXXX

I wasn't planning on doing two chapters at a time twice in a row but, this is for my Hime! I promised you for your birthday, now didn't I! I won't get as much time to edit this, I only have a few hours but a promise is a promise so I must work with accuracy (even though I'm not a very sharp person).

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**Viewer note PLEASE read: **You don't have to review but if you do, please don't flame me, I really don't want to have to report you. However constructive criticism is most appreciated I like knowing there's still room to grow.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Chapter IV: The Others **_

Roxas went back up to the room to get his laptop, and lucky for him, Axel wasn't on the other side of the door on his bed.

"He must have gone to class." Roxas decided.

He went over to his bag to get his laptop, when he got over to the side of the bed where he had left it, he noticed that there were some neatly folded sheets placed on his bed with a note on them written in chicken scratch like someone was in a hurry.

"_Roxas, _

_Demyx told me that you didn't have any sheets on your bed so I'll let you borrow some of my spare ones until your's have been washed or until your stuff has come from the islands. _

_-Namin__é" _

Roxas smiled, he had finally made some friends. And not just friends; HIS friends, back on the island he hung out with his brother and his friends. Sure they were nice to him and talked to him, but he was just the 'tag-along-brother' he never made any of his own friends, he was grateful that Sora was nice enough to share. He mostly hung out with his brother's girlfriend Kairi, because she was more understanding of his interests plus he was her math tutor. Tidus and Wakka always picked on him though, because he didn't play blitz ball or even know what it was. The only game they could all agree on was sword fighting, Riku was the champion until he fought Roxas. It was like instinct, block after block, and then a few swift jabs and he had defeated the highly revered Riku who was older than them all.

Anyway, he was beaming. He couldn't believe how quick and easy it was, and they were so nice to him, they didn't treat him like Sora's kid brother. Which wasn't fair since they were only a minute apart. Here he wasn't known as 'Sora's brother' or the 'smart kid'. He was Roxas, his own entity and identity. Not his brother's _other. _He took the note and folded it in his back pocket and went out the door and back to the tree where he had spent the past hour and a half. He spent the rest of the school day surfing the web and emailing his brother, it was already 6 at night over there (3 hour difference). He and his mother asked how his first day went. He told them all about Demyx and how goofy he was. And he told Sora how beautiful Naminé was. When he said that Sora told him to get on IM so they could see and hear each other, he wanted to know more about his little brother's 'potential' girlfriend. So he logged in and popped the webcam lens up on the frame of the screen and pulled the mic out of the side of the laptop.

"Hey Rox! I can't believe my little brother finally found a girl he could TALK to, way to go!" Sora praised, his words caused the laptop to shiver in his brother's lap from the loudness, so Roxas turned the volume down a little. This was a private conversation anyway.

"Well, she was the one talking I just listened." He said chuckling.

"That's not the point, the point is that she's into you!"

"Well, I don't know maybe." Roxas said blushing.

In truth he wasn't blushing because he was secretly hoping. He was blushing from the embarrassment of having his brother howling over him talking to a girl. He wasn't unpopular with the ladies, he'd gotten many love confessions and valentine's gifts and things he just never could find the right girl for him. He hated to disappoint them or see them cry but he didn't want to lie to them and make them cry harder later. So he always chose the better of the two evils. He didn't see Naminé as a goal he was striving for. Or a prize at the end of a 'friend-status-relationship'. He saw her as a friend, she was like a "Kairi" to him, only he wasn't her tutor, and she wasn't his brother's girl.

"Are you going to make a move?" Sora finally asked leaning in towards the cam with a cheesy grin on his face.

Roxas was silent a moment, he didn't want to disappoint his brother, but at the same time he didn't want to lie so he decided to be vague "We'll see what happens." he said.

"Keep me posted!" Sora said then he turned his head to the side for a moment and a muffled call 'Sora' could be heard over the TV in the back ground. "I've got to go, it's dinner time. I'll tell the other's you said 'hi'!"

"Alright, love you."

"Love you, too. Bye!"

The chat box blinked out of existence when Sora went offline. He saw that Riku and Kairi were online but he didn't feel like talking to them, he figured Sora would tell them everything at school the next day anyway. So he signed out and went back to web surfing, then he read some manga online. He was now wishing the flight that had his stuff wasn't delayed so that he could just pick up one of the new books his mother had bought for him as a good bye present. He looked up different books though so not to spoil it. He had read about 20 of them by the time the sky turned pink and the bell to leave class had rung. 5:20 p.m. He made a mental note of that, that was when school ended. His ears were super sensitive now that he had been out in the peace and quiet for so long. He felt a twinge of greed twist his expression into a slight frown, because he wasn't quite ready to give up his alone time now that he had gotten settled down in it. None of them seemed to notice him up on the hill, except Demyx who waved up at him excitedly running up the hill with a slight bounce in his step.

"Hey, Roxy! Sorry I couldn't come see you at lunch, I had to go to tutoring but I'm here now!" Demyx said hoping for forgiveness.

"It's ok, I understand, Professor Zexion seems like a strict teacher, is his class hard?"

"Yeah…for me anyway, I never get a thing in that class. I'm a musician not a rocket scientist!"

"Thanks for sending Naminé up to eat with me, I would have been bored without her."

"Well, I couldn't leave the new guy to fend for himself. Larxene could have attacked you! She's like evil ninja or something!" Demyx said with wide eyes.

"What was that little brother?" A girl with blond antenna and cruel blue eyes asked with traces of irritation in her fake 'welcoming' voice. She had taken hostage of Demyx's ear. "Shall I give you a buzz Willy my dear brother?"

"No! No! Please Larxene don't hurt me again, I'm sorry!"

"It's ok, I forgive you." She said with a sick but sweet smile as she shoved him aggressively to the side. "So, you're the new guy everyone's been talking about. How interesting." She said pinching his face in between her thumb and index finger.

Roxas jerked his face away and glared at her. Larxene's eyes widened with surprise for a second then they glazed back over with cruelty.

"My name is Roxas." he snapped switching to the defensive.

"Larxene, I'm sure my darling brother has told you all about me. Nice to meet you." she said extending her hand.

"I don't shake hands with tarts." he said grimacing at her.

She dropped her hand, shifted her weight on one hip and crossed her arms looking away almost letting a pout expose itself on her face. "Fine be that way."

Demyx watched helpless from a distance of 3 feet and then an escape presented itself in the form of long pink hair.

"Oh look, Larxene, Marly's here!" Demyx cried with nervous excitement he was hoping to God this would work.

Larxene took a long time to take her eyes off of Roxas as she turned her head to look into the direction that Demyx was pointing. Larxene's attention now shifted to the pink wonder.

"Marly!" she cried jumping into his arms.

"A rose for the lady." He said reveling a red rose in his hand. She took it immediately and began plucking the petals. Muttering 'he loves me, he loves me not to herself'. Marluxia's eyes turned to their left corners to look at Roxas. "Oh, father told us you would be coming today. I'm Marluxia the Director's son." He extended his hand and Roxas took it.

"Roxas." He said simply. He felt like he could trust Marluxia for some reason, and could see why his father would entrust him with the academy in Hollow Bastian. Larxene saw this and her lips curled into a deep frown for a moment as she glared at him, then she became volatile with the flower as she destroyed it. Roxas felt uneasy about this girl, he knew that volatility could quickly turn to confrontation in the blink of an eye with this one. He figured she was probably imagining that the flower was Roxas and that she was plucking his hair out of his head. He winced.

Larxene caught this, and she fried the stem to a crisp as she smirked evilly at him. Roxas felt his body shudder. Demyx saw this and immediately came to the rescue. "W-well, guys Roxas and I have to go."

Marluxia caught this and played along. "Oh? Well, Roxas I suppose we'll have to get to know each other at dinner when father gives you a proper introduction. Come on Larxene, we need to go as well."

Larxene wasn't buying it, her expression deliberately showed that she wasn't buying it but she followed. Roxas decided that he had better stay on Marluxia's good side. He was the king at this school. His word was 'law' to them it seemed. Larxene glared back at them as she walked along with Marluxia holding his hand like that was her leash. But for now victory was theirs'. Roxas and Demyx had gotten away unscathed.

"Roxy, you have to stay away from her. She's got plans I can see it!" Demyx urged.

"I was never planning on going near her in the first place. She's you're sister?" Roxas said still grimacing at the spot where she had been.

"Yeah, I didn't want to tell you because, it's kind of embarrassing when your twin is the biggest bully in the school." He said looking away in shame. "You're really brave though Roxas, I can see why the Director picked you!"

Roxas grinned in modesty.

"Well let's go, I can get you caught up with the teachers."

"Where are the other students? I only saw you, Larxene, Marluxia, and two guys I don't know."

"Oh! Well…um, I think you're the f-first to arrive out of all the selected people Roxy!" Demyx said nervously. He was hiding something.

"Oh, ok. Where's Axel?"

"No idea. I think he might have gotten in trouble for skipping for the millionth time."

Roxas let out a sigh through his nose, for once he actually wanted to talk to him. For Naminé's sake, he wanted to help her. Something was just not right.

"Don't worry about that jerk, he's hopeless." Demyx said grabbing on to his wrist, as he dragged him down the hill.

They went inside going up the stairs and down the halls to Professor Zexion's class where he was told to be ready for a test the class would be taking Friday.

"Come by my class next week until Wednesday and you can take it on Thursday." Zexion instructed giving him a study guide packet.

Roxas nodded and Demyx yelled a 'good-bye'. They went further down the hall and Roxas saw a girl with red hair and freckles sitting in a chair near the front desk. She didn't seem to notice him, she just sat there waiting. Then Naminé appeared from under the desk and gave the girl a clip board with some forms.

Then a boy came from the restrooms right across from the front desk. He looked over smiled at them and waved. And walked into the front desk.

Roxas was a little relieved now, maybe Axel was just trying to get into his head. Maybe Naminé was ok. But he still felt uneasy. Demyx took him to see Coach Xigbar who was the P. E. teacher and now officially the director of the Paint ball club and asked if they wanted to join. Demyx was excited, and immediately agreed to it and signed up for it.

"Why don't you sign up, Roxas? It could be fun!"

"Well, ok I guess I could try it." Roxas said taking the pen from Demyx.

"That's the spirit, Roxas!" Xigbar said patting him on the back.

Roxas thought he might like this teacher even though he was the instructor for his most hated subject. They went down a hall and turned the corner and went up some stairs and down another hall way until they reached R 104. This was where he met Vexen, his Anatomy teacher.

Vexen didn't say much to them he was busy looking over something, his desk in a clutter of composition books and papers. His computer monitor was a sticky note mess only the screen was visible. Vexen just told him to get notes from Demyx and be prepared for a quiz on Monday. A bell had rung in the distance Demyx grabbed Roxas by the hand.

"Dinner time!" He declared as he dragged Roxas down halls and flights of stairs. Roxas struggled to keep up with him. Until they reached a pair of swinging doors, and there it was, the Dinning hall. Demyx raced to a seat at the table in front of a plate full of food. There were 3 rows with 3 tables in each row. And in front of them all was another table with three seats. Demyx sat there excited, then looked up at Roxas and jerked him into the seat next to him. They sat there waiting for about 3 minutes and then everyone seemed to be coming in. They all sat at a table, and then a minute after that Naminé, Marluxia, and the Director appeared. They sat down at the table in front of them. Naminé's expression looked so foggy, her eyes glazed over in thought. Her brother smiled at everyone, but she did nothing.

"Everyone!" The Director began. "Let us all greet our newest addition! Roxas!"

Everyone turned to look at him and clapped. He got up hesitantly, and waved feeling a little embarrassed. He looked around the room and saw that one of them wasn't clapping, he just sat there glowering. He had long black side burns, and a high pony tail of black dreads. He didn't really look like a student at all but he didn't want to assume anything yet. The guy on his right golf clapped and looked at him with assurance. His eyes were scary looking, a dull yellow and his face looked wise especially with that scar on it. He had pale blue almost grey hair. When he finished his scope of the room the clapping had ended and he noticed Naminé gestured for him to come sit with her. He pulled up a chair across from her.

Larxene had moved into the spot that he had moved from. Demyx stopped shoveling food once he realized he was in danger.

"Hello again." Said Marluxia gesturing to him with his fork.

"Hi." He felt so embarrassed, his back was to everyone but he could still feel them staring at him, and plus he was in the presents of the Director.

"So, Roxas, tell us where you come from." Xehenort said before putting a fork full of peas in his mouth.

"I'm from the Destiny Islands."

"Ah, a paradise." Marluxia commented.

"Yeah, it was."

Naminé was silent. She played with the food on her plate. The conversation felt awkward, as they asked him questions about his school life and his family. When dinner ended they went back to their dorms. Roxas stayed behind for a moment.

"Naminé." he called.

She stopped for a moment and turned around. "What is it?"

"Are you feeling ok?" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine. I need to go."

"Thanks for the sheets."

"Sheets?" Someone called her name. "I'll see you in the morning, ok?"

She shrugged his hand off of her, and walked away. Now he stood alone, something was defiantly wrong. She was acting so strange. He wasn't alone for long, Demyx poked his head in.

"Coming Roxas?"

"Yeah."

When they got to the dorms, Roxas followed Demyx into his room that he shared with Lexaeus a mean looking man with short wavy red hair. He sat hunched over a controller as he played video games snarling every time the enemy hit him. Roxas was copying notes from Demyx, he decided that he'd ask Demyx about Lexaeus later. After a few hours of vigorous gaming Lexaeus got up to use the bathroom. Grumbling to himself as he went.

"Do you like your roommate?"

"He's ok, sometimes he gets a little cranky but he's a good guy." Demyx said reluctantly.

He came back in and threw his weight on the bed and continued to play. After Roxas was all caught up he said good night to Demyx and went to his room. The hall way was dark but was barely lit by the scanners on the doors and a few dim wall lights. When he walked in Axel was on his side in bed, pretending to be asleep.

"I know you're awake." He said turning on the light before closing the door.

Axel did not stir.

"Whatever."

Roxas put his laptop on the floor by his bed and unfolded the sheets then tucked the corners and got the second sheet and tucked the bottom ends. He took his shoes off and his jewelry then went to bed. He was actually pretty exhausted today had been a long day. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

"You're welcome." Axel whispered.

XXXXX

I hope ya'll liked this chapter, I had to keep looking up characters to make sure I did them right. Thank the Gods for Youtube and Deviantart! XD **REMEMBER: **You don't have to review but if you do, please don't flame me, I really don't want to have to report you. However constructive criticism is most appreciated I like knowing there's still room to grow.


	5. Loose Threads

**Half a Heart for Loving You**

XXXXX

Ok, in this chapter is where things get interesting. We now know some of the characters reactions to Roxas, and some of their backgrounds:

-Larxene is Demyx's twin sister, and like Roxas he is the youngest.

-Marluxia is Naminé's older brother, and he is also dating Larxene.

-Lexaeus is scary.

-Xigbar is cool and optimistic.

-Sora is a pressuring older brother with good intentions

-Axel has a tender side.

And we've met Saïx and Xaldon, but Roxas hasn't yet. Also Luxord comes later on, I haven't decided where to put him. So that about sums up the characters in a nut shell! The basic point in all this is that everyone is '_connected'. _

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**Viewer note PLEASE read: **You don't have to review but if you do, please don't flame me, I really don't want to have to report you. However constructive criticism is most appreciated I like knowing there's still room to grow.

**XXXXX**

_**Chapter V: Loose Threads **_

There was a man. In a blindfold across from him in the pelting rain, there were bright lights in blue, white, and thunder clouds, and every few seconds the words _kingdom hearts. Keyblade, _and _chosen one _would flicker into view, and then disappear as soon as they had come. Keys danced like swords, the blindfolded man fell. His hooded face exposed and the blind fold disappeared. It was not a man but a boy.

"Silver hair…" Roxas muttered half awake as he stared up dazed at the ceiling. Then he woke up fully and forgot what it was alluding to. "Silver hair?" He tried to think. He couldn't remember. His cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He had woken up before the alarm. Roxas turned it off and fell back on the bed sighing as the mattress creaked under him.

"Why can't I remember?" He asked himself as he traced figures in the ceiling.

Axel moaned, then stretched and yawned. "What are you mumbling about?" he asked turning on his side.

"Nothing." He said staring blankly at the ceiling searching for the dream.

"Hmmm…what ever." He said grunting as he got up. "Time to hit the showers."

Roxas just sighed and got up. Axel handed him a towel and threw one over his shoulder. Roxas lagged behind Axel as they walked down the hall, he was lost in thought. Then there was a flash, no a flame around him and in that half a second it had vanished. Roxas was idle now, he couldn't believe what he just saw. Correction: he didn't want to believe what he just saw, so he dismissed it.

Axel turned and looked at him. "Coming?"

"Yeah." He said walking down the hall again.

When they got to the shower Larxene had just walked out in a pale blue robe, dabbing her damp head with a towel. "Morning losers." She chimed walking down the hall.

"Does she always get the first shower?" Roxas asked.

"No, last."

Roxas jumped, he didn't want to be taken advantage of again.

Axel caught this. "Why so tense?" He asked looking at Roxas from the corners of his eyes.

Roxas followed reluctantly.

When he walked in he saw that you could choose to have a curtain or not while you showered. That was a plus. He put his towel and dirty clothes on a hook by the door and walked over to the shower. When he pulled the curtain it ripped apart and fell to the floor. Axel sniggered a little as he walked over to a shower head.

Roxas just grumbled to himself and turned on the water. It was cold and he shrieked. Minus, minus. Axel laughed loud and hard. "Shut up!" Roxas snapped. He tested all the other ones on that wall, all of them were cold. Then he tried all the ones at the far corners of the other wall, they were cold too. So there was only two left on either side of Axel. He took the one on the right and tried to be quick so that Axel couldn't jump him. In fact, he was so nervous that when he had set the body wash bottle down it fell over and the soap was coming out he quickly bent down to get it, lost his balance, and fell backward…on top of Axel.

"Well, hey there." Axel said.

Roxas was frozen, and then the unthinkable happened he was getting a hard on. He jumped off Axel and tried to back up towards the tiled wall his feet slipping and sliding as he went. When his back hit the wall he felt that he was a good distance from Axel, who looked up at him with lustful eyes. He got off the floor and walked over to Roxas, putting an arm over his head as he leaned on the wall.

"W-what are you doing?" Roxas asked eyes trembling as his hands tried to find something to cling to, but the slippery tile was all that was there.

"Making the next move." Axel said leaning in closer until their lips almost touched.

Roxas tried to turn his head away, but then Axel made him face him again smiled and then kissed him before he could turn away again. Roxas felt trapped. Like his body was paralyzed again, his thoughts ramming against his head trying to find an escape.

_Please stop Axel…_

_Why can't I move? What's happening to me? …I-I'm blushing!? _

The kiss seemed to take forever but when they parted Roxas gasped for air like he had been drowning. And he practically was, in a sea created by his own mind.

"Too intense? I'll try to go easier on you next time." Axel mused as he winked and blew a kiss in Roxas' direction, then got his towel off the hook rubbed his head in it, wrapped it around his waist and walked out. He had forgotten to turn off the shower head. Roxas' legs felt weak and he slide quickly to the floor, the hard tiles hurt his bottom but it didn't faze him. Nor did the hot water and shampoo that rolled dangerously close to his eyes. He just sat there winded.

_What just happened…what the fuck just happened? This can't be happening to me! Why did I do those things? Why didn't I stop him? _

Roxas pounded his fist onto the white tiles and threw his head back until it thudded on the wall letting the warm rain pelt his face. For once a headache felt nice, as it swallowed his panicked thoughts in a swarm of throbbing and dull pain. He sat there until the hot water ran out and then turned off both shower heads and walked out towel around his waist, and hair dripping. He didn't care that he was leaving a trail of water behind him and dampening the carpet. He didn't care that the air conditioning was nipping at his damp and bare skin. He just concentrated on the headache, he didn't want to think of what happened in there. The headache pulsed with his breathing. When he got to the end of the hall way he found that the door wasn't closed all the way, so he just pushed it open and found Axel buttoning his shirt. He didn't look up at him passed his shoulders, he didn't want to look into those acidic eyes of torment, or see that thin grin that curled under painted tears. So he tucked in his bottom lip to keep his composure and walked over to his bed, where his new uniform lay, one of the janitors had brought it up. As he looked down at it droplets from his nose, chin, and hair spotted his new shirt.

"If it helps," Axel began. "I won't look."

Roxas was motionless and unresponsive.

Axel started to walk out. "I'm going to the bathroom to look in the mirror I need to put gel in my hair so don't worry so much. Lighten up."

That was the final straw.

"Lighten up?" He muttered as he clinched his fists.

Axel stood there a moment.

And then he exploded.

"You want me to lighten up after what you've been doing to me? You're sick Axel! You're just SICK!" Roxas said turning around to glare at him, and to his surprise he was right in front of him, and forced him into a kiss.

"You know, you're cute when you're mad."

Roxas was frozen eyes blurring with hot tears. "What's wrong with you?" He muttered as they streamed out one after the other.

Axel didn't say anything he just picked up his jar of spiking gel and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. Roxas collapsed on the floor and sobbed. He was so confused, he didn't want to think of the possibilities for why this was happening to him because in truth: he was scared of the answer. He had to tell someone, he couldn't deal with this on his own, it was tearing him apart.

"I'll tell Demyx." He decided once he had gotten a hold of himself. He sniffed to keep the mucus from oozing out of his nose, and rubbed his eyes to make the tears go away. Then he got up and put on a white undershirt and a pair of boxers and put on his uniform. He never did liked ties, they were frustrating to put on. What was the point in wearing them anyway? He didn't question or argue with the dress code anymore and put it on. Then dried his semi-damp head with the towel, combed his hair and put gel in it to keep it flipped out the way he liked it. He picked up his lap top and stuffed it in his bag and walked down to Demyx's room. He had to tell him as soon as possible. He was going to take his time getting to his door though because he hadn't figured out how to word it. When he finally got there he was about to knock on the door when Lexaeus opened the door, and was about to head down to breakfast.

"Demyx?" Lexaeus asked.

"Yeah, have you seen him? I need to ask him something."

"He's probably down at breakfast." He said and then walked down the stairs.

Roxas went down after him, and raced passed him, he decided that he didn't need the right words to tell Demyx, because there really was no right way to word it. And if he was a true friend he'd hear him out. He skidded on the first landing and jumped down from the last 3 steps and slide to the door opened it and ran down the hall. Lexaeus was just getting to the second landing when he saw Roxas fly out the door.

He just shook his head and simply said "Noob."

Roxas ran to the dinning hall but Demyx was not there, he ran to Marluxia and asked, "do know where Demyx is?"

"Oh, I think he went to Professor Zexion's room for help on his homework or somethin-"

Roxas was already running towards the door before Marluxia could finish. He had to find Demyx before something else happened, he almost missed the turn at the Front Desk and had to back track a few paces and then ran again. When he reached the Professor's door he barged in.

"Professor, have you seen Demyx I need to-!"

There was a thud from under the desk and Zexion gasped hoping he didn't hear it or see his jar of pens fall to the floor. There was a faint whimper coming from the desk. Roxas walked over to see what it was. The Professor just sat there in shock. He had been caught. When Roxas looked under the desk he couldn't believe what he saw.

XXXXX

You can probably guess what he found, but I still love suspense so I stopped it there. I'm too tired to drag this on, so until next week my friends. **REMEMBER: **You don't have to review but if you do, please don't flame me, I really don't want to have to report you. However constructive criticism is most appreciated I like knowing there's still room to grow.


	6. Half a Heart

**Half a Heart for Loving You**

Hello my Ducklings,I'm sorry that I haven't been on for a while but I got my internet taken away again. (I stole it back for now). So it'll take me awhile to continue on with this fanfiction. But I will finish it! It is my destiny! *random flapping cape*

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**Viewer note PLEASE read: **You don't have to review but if you do, please don't flame me, I really don't want to have to report you. However constructive criticism is most appreciated I like knowing there's still room to grow.

**XXXXX**

_**Chapter VI: Half a Heart **_

"Oh my God…" Was all he said, that's all he _'could' _say.

"It's not what it looks like! Ok maybe it is but…" He sighed "Oh what's the use."

"Oh my God…"

It was Demyx, on his knees under the Professor's desk. Demyx had what Roxas hoped to God was drool on the corner of his mouth and Professor Zexion had his fly undone and a wet boner that was slowly retreating. Roxas covered his mouth in shock, his eyes lit up with horror as he slowly backed away.

"Roxas, wait! Please!" Demyx begged as he pushed the stunned Zexion to the side so he could get out from underneath the desk.

Roxas shook his head and ran for the door, Demyx ran towards it too and threw himself in front it, fingers wrapped securely around the edges of the door frame. Roxas tried to pull him away from the door but he wouldn't budge, and then he began banging on it like a wild animal locked in a cage.

"Help someone, let me out!"

As Roxas screamed Demyx tried to yell over him to calm down until finally Roxas collapsed in a desk and looked a little less wild.

"If I let you out, will you promise me one thing?"

Roxas nodded his head excitedly at his feet.

"You can't tell anyone about us ok? Do you promise?"

He nodded the same way as before.

"Ok." He said letting go of the door and stepping aside, Roxas raced over to it opened it and slammed the door behind him.

_Oh my God…How could this have happened? Now what am I going to do? _

There wasn't really much he could do at this point. And he knew that, so he went to breakfast and bought some toast and black coffee. He didn't eat a bite, he just took small sips of his bitter coffee and looked into the eyes of his waving reflection in the darkness of the coffee. They looked so empty but at the same time foggy with thoughts. And they were. When he had decided to stop drinking it he dumped it in the trash can along with his wasted toast and jelly packets. Then he walked off to class, he was supposed to be walking with Demyx today, but after what he saw, he didn't even want to think about it. He was wishing for that headache to get stronger, it threatened with pulsing beats but never did reach it's potential. So he helped it out, he banged his head against the wall swearing and crying like a helpless child. This was supposed to be good for him. Coming here was supposed to better than it was back home. But everything went horribly wrong, his new friends weren't what he told his brother they were. Naminé did a complete 360º on him and Demyx was beyond a teacher's pet. It was worse than not having his own friends now, now he felt like he didn't have any at all.

When he got to Professor Vexen's class he was the first one there. He had posted the assignment on the board. He had pulled up pictures off the internet and labeled them with variables A-D and wanted them all to sketch it on their laptops. He pulled his out and flattened the screen out on the desk. Took his stylus and began drawing them. Then everyone else walked in just as the bell was ringing. There was Saix and Xalden, and the 'Bitch from Hell' Larxene. Then the two people that hit him where it really hurt: Axel, and Demyx.

Axel just smirked at him and went to the back of the room and sat in his sit leaning back with his shoes propped up on the desk obviously showing that he was a 'bad ass'. Demyx sat beside Roxas and tried to get his attention.

"Psst, Roxas!"

"PSSSSSSST! Look, I know you hate me right now, but this is very important! You don't have to talk to me directly right now, but could you reply to this, read it at least?"

Roxas nodded calmly at the screen. Then Demyx set something on his desk and went to work. Roxas glanced at it for a moment. It was a note, like the ones girls gave him back in his old town when they secretly wanted to confess their feelings to him, or when he and Sora would pass notes to each other after the teacher moved them away from one another to keep them out of trouble. But they caused trouble anyway because Roxas would help Sora cheat too.

He didn't get to look at it long, Larxene snatched it off his desk and started looking it over wide eyed.

"Ooh, what's this? A note? For Roxy?" She said holding it up for all to see with fained shock on her face.

Roxas jerked himself out of his seat and snatched it back. "Keep your dirty hands off my stuff! Who the hell gave you the right to invade some else's privacy? This doesn't concern you."

"Demyx is my brother, of course it concerns me."

"Mind your own business!"

"Make me."

"CLASS!" Vexen erupted from his at a far corner of the room. He slammed his hand on the desk for emphasis, causing the books to jump an inch and the papers to flutter a bit.

"Sorry, sir." Everyone said.

"I will not have my students acting like children, Larxene take a sit! And Roxas no profanity or I'll send you to the Director is that clear?"

"Yes sir, sorry won't happen again." Roxas said sitting down.

Larxene stuck her tongue out at him and gave him the bird before she walked over and sat in the back with Axel. Roxas went back to work, but now he had the note on his mind, he kept glancing back and forth at it, screen to note, over and over until he finally decided that once he had gotten to part C he would see what it was all about. When he finished he was overly excited, to the point where he fumbled with the note as he tried to open it.

It read:

_Hey Roxy, _

_I know you're upset with me right now, but could you at least hear me out? If you say yes then we'll talk about it at lunch at the oak tree. Ok? _

_-Demyx_

Roxas realized that judging Demyx was wrong no matter what the circumstances. He could see Demyx biting his lip and shaking his fists in excitement waiting for an answer. Roxas tried to keep himself from smiling but it was hopeless and he let one quickly slap itself on his face before straightening his mouth again. Then he quickly scribbled an 'ok' on the paper and discreetly handed it back to Demyx. When he recieved the answer he let out a noise Roxas had never heard before, everyone looked up at him, it was an excited and high pitched sound, so he took it as him being happy.

For once today, Roxas felt relieved. Maybe it was a misunderstanding somehow. Or maybe he was in the same boat as him, maybe Zexion was like Axel was to him. He almost wished for it to be just that way. It would make things so much easier if it was the way he half hoped it was. Things were actually looking up a little bit. For once this morning he didn't feel like crap. And then he started to notice his head ache, and regretting the tantrum he through earlier. He could feel it swelling through his temples and the back of his skull. He rubbed the back of his head grunting in complaint. Then something wet hit the back of his hand and then he heard giggling from the back of the room.

He turned around to find Axel making spit balls and loading them into his straw from the dining hall. Classic bullying tactic. Roxas glared at him, and Axel grinned while Larxene giggled in encouragement. Then the perfect opportunity presented itself to Axel.

"I have to use the restroom, not a peep out of any of you!" Vexen said wagging his finger around at them scanning the room with a sharpened glare.

Everyone uttered a yes sir. And Axel said "Of course you can count on me to watch over them, I'll make sure there's no trouble."

"You? Ha! If I get 'anything' from you it's trouble. Just shut your mouth and sit down, Axel!"

He slammed the door and stormed down the hall.

Demyx was about to speak when Axel started talking "Well well, no super vision, how interesting."

"Leave me alone..." Roxas said in a small voice. He knew that if he showed how angry he teally was Axel might kiss him.

"Who's going to make me?"

Demyx let out a slight squeak and then said "I-I am!" In a shaky voice.

"You are?"

"Yes! I am!" Demyx said a little uncertain.

"Oh please, Demyx every one knows you couldn't even hurt a fly." Larxene picked.

They were both stuck now, what were they going to do, Roxas was at the mercy of Axel and Demyx at the mercy of Larxene. They felt helpless, but Roxas was glad that Demyx still stood up for him even in their strained relationship. He wasn't wrong about him at all. Even though they were doomed to being beaten up and possibly raped, Roxas was glad he had Demyx on his side.

"Why don't you losers get back to your seats and leave him alone?"

God send.

"Shut the fuck up, Saix!" Larxene snapped as she climbed on top of the desk.

"You insolent woman, if things went my way you wouldn't even BE in this Orga...academy!"

_What? _

"Psh, what ever. Axel go lock the door."

" Already done." He said with a grin.

"Good." she said grinning at both Roxas and Demyx. "Now, we can have some fun."

She started cracking her knuckles getting ready for the first punch, when the door handle started jiggling fiercely. Then Vexen began to curse under his strained breath. "Fuck...who the hell locked this door!"

"Oh, not I Professor!" Axel said mocking him from the other side of the door.

Vexen got pissed. "When I get in there, you're coming out, with a write up!"

"Oh, but how will you get in?"

Then Vexen made a move that would change Roxas' view of the world forever. A bruise colored cloud appeared and out he stepped then he unlocked the door and kneed Axel in the stomach. Axel curled up and wrapped his arms around his stomach trying to breath. Vexen grinned down on him evilly and kicked the back of his head. "Get outside!" Vexen growled behind his teeth. He didn't give him time to move he kicked him again like a mangy dog. The kick sent Axel out the door, and Vexen went after him. But before he shut the door he looked over at Roxas who was too shocked to move.

"I'm sorry, but you were going to have to find out sooner or later."

And then he shut the door.

All of a sudden the floor pulled itself out from under Roxas and he fell out of his desk and hit the floor with a thud. Everyone gathered around him and they looked thousands of feet taller than he was as they wavered and swayed in his distorted vision. Their voice seemed far away and uncomprehencable. And then he faded into darkness.

_Roxas....Roxas...wake up..._

"Who's there?"

_Open your eyes, Roxas..._

He slowly opened his eyes and instead of seeing the bright florescent lights over head, there was nothing. He looked around and saw someone sitting in a chair a few feet away from him. "Naminé?" He asked slowly getting up for some reason he felt this strange weight on him, this pressure like he was underwater, but instead of his ears or head hurting it was his heart.

_Roxas, what I'm about to tell you might not make any sense..._

Her mouth didn't move but her could hear her voice in his head. "What do you mean? What's going on, Naminé?"

_Do you know where we are? Do you know what's been happening to you? Do you know who I am? And most importantly: do you know who YOU are?_

"Of course I know who you are, you're Naminé and I'm Roxas." He replied ignoring the first two questions.

_You're wrong. We aren't anybody, we are nothing. Roxas, we don't exist. _

"Of course we do, why wouldn't we?"

_Because we're nobodies, empty shells without hearts. _

"What are you talking about?"

_This place is the Dark Realm, you feel a weight on your chest because you only carry half of what doesn't belong to you. _

"'What doesn't belong to me'?"

_Yes, you carry half of Sora's heart. You are Sora. _

"No, that's not true! I'm his twin brother, Roxas! We are two different people!"

_No, just two different parts of the same person. And in a year you both will be reunited as one whole again. _

"No, why are you talking nonsense?"

_You don't believe me? _

"No, I don't!"

_Oh really? Don't you remember: 'silver hair'? _

Roxas felt chills go down his spine as the dream flashed before his eyes.

_The silver hair, is Riku. You will fight him a year from now and defeat him. But your fate is inevitable. You have to give back what is not yours to keep._

"H-how do you know about the dream?"

_I showed it to you. I can manipulate the hearts of all the people who are connected to Sora, with my drawings, they're said to be prophetic. I know Sora's fate, past present and future. And I can't change it no matter how hard I try. That's why you exist, because of what I've tried to do._

"Fine, I understand...but then who are you?"

Suddenly there was a shift and the blackness started to peel away as white light shown through.

_I'm Kairi... _

_**XXXXX**_

Well, I'll wrap it up here. Hope you enjoyed this. I'll update as soon as I can.

And remember:You don't have to review but if you do, please don't flame me, I really don't want to have to report you. However constructive criticism is most appreciated I like knowing there's still room to grow.

Bye.


	7. Inner Truths

**Half a Heart for Loving You**

Sorry, it's been well over a year since I last updated this fanfiction. I'm in college now so bear with me please. I'll update as often as I can and as long as I have the idea in mind. :)

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**Viewer note PLEASE read: **You don't have to review but if you do, please don't flame me, I really don't want to have to report you. However constructive criticism is most appreciated I like knowing there's still room to grow.

**XXXXX**

_**Chapter VII: **_Inner Truths

"You're….Kairi?" Roxas muttered half dazed ignoring the increasing audible voices around him trying to bring him around. He was still processing all of what Naminé had told him when Demyx had begun to come into focus, and the sensation of being shaken became noticeable.

_What was she talking about…she can't be Kairi. They don't even sound the same or even ACT the same… That all just had to be a dream…._

_ "….oxas…."_

_Yeah…it was only a dream…._

"….as….ROXAS…"

Demyx's voice could be heard clear as day now as he shook Roxas back and forth trying to make him come to. "Roxas, please snap out of it!" he pleaded, lightly slapping his cheek. Roxas looked around and found that all of his classmates were standing over him talking amongst themselves. About him presumably, as they were looking down at him and then back at each other.

At last he spoke,"D…Demyx what's going on?"

"You fell and hit your head, have you been sleeping well?"

"Yeah, and that's not what I meant. I meant what's going on here? Did I really just see the Professor walk out of a black hole?" He asked, slowly getting up, which was quite painful from the force of the fall.

"Um…well…",Demyx began his face wincing together as he tried to explain.

"Oh enough, number 9. The jig is up," Vexen interjected. "It's about time he was told."

"Told what?" Roxas asked looking at both Vexen and Demyx.

"Well, uh…Roxas this isn't a…."

"This isn't an honors school." Vexen finished.

"Then what is it?" Roxas asked eyes wide. He was scared to find out what this actually was, but at the same time he had to know. He should have known from day one, the lack of people, the strange wording in the letter, and the uniforms for field trips. Who wears a dark coat; as cool as it looked, in the middle of July?

"We're a group of incomplete people, Organization 13." Vexen explained not trying to reason with Roxas just telling him. Vexen wasn't exactly a smooth talking businessman like his superior was. And quite frankly he would never pretend to be, faking a smile and telling people that everything is just sugar and gumdrops just wasn't his style.

"Incomplete people?" he repeated,"but, I'm not incomplete."

"But you are."

"How? I'm not missing any limbs, or organs, I don't understand."

"You are incomplete in another way, I can't explain it. You should go talk to the superior. Demyx take him to his office."

"Yes sir, Number 4." Demyx replied. He was very nervous, one mishap after another happened, how was Roxas ever going to forgive him now. It was bad enough having him find out he was gay. Now Roxas had to stomach the fact that he was being lied to all along. "Come on, Roxas."

"Fine." Roxas said simply as his eyes flicked around the room, either trying to process all of what happened or trying to formulate an escape. When they walked out into the hall, all was silent. Roxas looked worried and Demyx felt bad. What was he going to say to him. He had to try to talk to him anyway before their friendship was lost forever.

"Um…Roxas?" He began.

"Yeah."

"Are you mad at me?"

"I don't know…"

"Oh…ok. Sorry…"

"Yeah…me too."

Demyx felt even worse now because he felt that he had just made things worse. He couldn't believe this was happening, his first friend in the Organization that didn't try to get in his pants and he was going to lose him only 2 days after meeting him. He had two choices now: He could follow his orders to take him to Number 1 and have Roxas forcibly become one of them…Or he could take him to Naminé and she could tell him the truth help and him get out of this. Going against the group was a major risk, he could be killed for going against him. But that was a risk he was willing to take. He grabbed Roxas' hand and squeezing it tightly as he darted down the halls until he got to the front desk where Naminé was sorting a filing cabinet.

"Demyx, what are we doing here?" Roxas demanded.

"I'm doing this to help you."

"Help me?"

"Yes, number 1 might try to change you and lie to you to get what he wants. That's how he got all of us…" Demyx trailed off.

"Demyx…"

"But I won't let that happen to you." He said sternly gripping Roxas' shoulders. "Just trust me, I know that's a lot to ask of you right now, but just…please…"

Roxas didn't know what to do or believe anymore. He looked into Demyx's dark green eyes and saw pleading hope in them. This was his friend, that stood up for him in class, and looked out for him on a regular basis. He decided to trust him. "Ok."

"Thank you, Roxas! You won't be sorry, I promise." Demyx said squeezing his shoulders extra hard.

"I'm beginning to already." Roxas said.

"Don't. Now come on before the others get wind of this."

They stepped inside and Demyx's seriousness turned back into it's whiny pitifulness. "Naminé, you have to help us the worst has happened!"

"I know." she said not looking away from the filing cabinet.

" You…do?"

"Yes, and Roxas do you remember what I told you."

"Yes, but if you're Kairi then who am I?"

He felt like he knew the answer but he didn't want to believe in himself. For once he wanted to be wrong, in fact he was begging for it not to be who he thought it was.

"Think about it, I think you and I both know who you are."

"No…I can't be…"

Naminé nodded slowly.

"I'm...my brother?"

She nodded once more. "but he isn't your brother, he's you. Or more correctly speaking you are him."

"How?"

"If we're going to talk about this we need to go some place where we won't be watched."

"Where?"

Naminé extended her finger and out of thin air another one of those black holes appeared in front of her. "Let's go."

Roxas was scared at first, but then straightened up and walked in with her. Demyx was about to join when Naminé stopped him.

"No, you need to stay here. We need someone on the inside. If anyone asks tell them Roxas got away."

He nodded. Naminé stepped into the hole and Roxas followed after her. When the hole evaporated Roxas found himself in the place they were before. The darkness seemed to go on forever, as he looked around in it.

"Naminé, how am I-" She stopped him, putting a finger to his lips.

"I'll explain everything. Sora will be a champion of the light very soon."

"A champion of what?"

"The light. You see the worlds are going to be at war with darkness pretty soon and he needs all the help he can get."

"Let me guess, I'm going to have to help him, aren't I?"

"Yes."

"How? I'm not exactly the best athlete in the world, and he's not close by either."

"You're going to have to give back what does not belong to you."

"What doesn't belong to me?"

"Your heart." She said poking his chest lightly.

"My what? No…there is no way I'm going to do that."

"Sora must be complete Roxas."

"How can you ask that of anyone? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Roxas, please you-"

"No. I won't do it, I won't disappear. I don't care if that's selfish but I don't want to die." He said walking away.

"But you won't disappear…." She said calling after him. He looked back at her for a moment glaring at her with so much fierce intensity he could have set her on fire. Then he said trying to control his anger," Of course not. You know why, because I'm not going to be any part of this. I'm going."

Naminé held herself and looked away, she knew this would happen and she could try to changes peoples hearts but she couldn't change their destinies. There was no way she could convince Roxas to go back and there was no point in chasing after him. So she let him go.

Roxas ran, with all his fiery and all his might, he would get away from this. He didn't know how, or even where he was going but he knew that he had to escape. When Naminé went back, Demyx looked confuse.

"Where is he?"

She shook her head looking hopelessly at the floor. Demyx's head sank in defeat. He thought Roxas trusted him. What's more is that he thought he could trust Roxas. Demyx went from sad to angry as his head shot back up.

"What did you say to him!" He asked angrily.

Naminé just shook her head again, Demyx ran up to her and shook her violently. "Dammit, you tell me what you said to him! What did you say?"

"I…I told him the truth."

Demyx let go of her. He began to tense up he was so angry that this had happened. He clinched his fists tightly and punched the wall. Then he opened his own portal. Before he walked in he turned to Naminé and said,"I'll find him."

Back in the darkness, Roxas just kept running until he tripped on his own shoelaces and fell down. The impact stung a bit and the hot tears that came made his cheeks throb as they became stained with the salty tears.

"It's not fair…" He sobbed quietly to himself.

He buried his face in his folded arms and cried softly to himself like a punished child. Why should he sacrifice his life? It was his wasn't it? Shouldn't he have a say, shouldn't he have a choice?

"How long are you going to lay there crying like that." A familiar voice asked.

XXXXX

Sorry it took me so long to update. You have The Only Love For Soujiro Seta, and Vixyfox to thank for reminding me to continue this thing. ;P Until next time, laterz.


	8. Good Intentions

**Half a Heart for Loving You**

Now that I'm break I have more time to work on this :) I don't start classes again until October 4th, so I thought in-between illustrations for a job I'd do this. There's nothing like writing to some smooth jazz :)

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**Viewer note PLEASE read: **You don't have to review but if you do, please don't flame me, I really don't want to have to report you. However constructive criticism is most appreciated I like knowing there's still room to grow.

**XXXXX**

_**Chapter VIII: **_Good Intentions

Roxas looked up quickly to see the tall wiry figure that tormented him day after day stood before him with his hand out stretched. This was all too familiar, he didn't want what happened to him the day they met to happen again. So he picked himself up slowly, making sure not to take his eyes off the fiery red head.

"What are you doing here, Axel?" he asked, glaring at him.

"I came to help you, I don't want any part of this Organization anymore either." He said approaching him.

Roxas backed away from him slowly.

"How do I know that I can trust you, how do I know this isn't a trap or trick?" He asked defensively.

"Roxas, come now. You and I both know they hate my guts over there. Besides there are too many rules."

Well Roxas had to admit he was making sense, but he still didn't feel safe around Axel, he felt trapped. Axel could over power him at any moment. But he was out of options, where was he going to go from here? He didn't know how to maneuver around in the darkness. Hell, he had just discovered it a few hours ago.

Axel could see him growing less tense so he slowly extended his hand to him and said," so what do you say, we a team?"

Roxas looked at his gloved hand then slowly brought his into the hand shake. He wasn't sure about Axel but, what other choice did he have.

"I'll join you, but on one condition." He said sternly.

"Shoot."

"We have to go and rescue Demyx….if it weren't for him I'd probably be in Dr. Xehanort's clutches. We have to help him before he get's in trouble for helping me escape." Roxas said with pleading eyes.

"I don't know…it's kinda hard to break into Organization but the Castle might be unguarded since everyone is probably looking for you by now. Alright, but no matter what I say, you have to follow what I say. Got it?"

"Yeah."

_XXXXXXX_

Demyx didn't know where Roxas could have gone but he had to find him. He ran as fast as he could until he was out of breath, so he decided to rest up a moment.

"Little brother where do you think you're going?" Larxene asked cruelly.

"Wh….What business is it of yours?" He asked breathing heavily.

"Well what ever concerns you becomes my business…after all you are my brother." She said walking around him slowly like a lioness circling its prey.

"Will you stop toying with me and tell me what you want!"

The young woman chuckled to herself and then turned back to Demyx.

"Foolish boy, you're who I'm after!" She said extending her hand as lighting bolts sprang out and bound Demyx tightly shocking him.

XXXXXXX

So they decided that they would study they castle that night to see how well guarded it was and also find out where Demyx was so they could break him out the night after. Until then they were going to find a good hide out in a neighboring world.

"Do you know any place that we can hide, Roxas?"

"No….wait! We can go back to my home in Destiny Island, there's a neighboring island that my brother and our friends used to hang out at as kids. On the island is a secret cave that my brother and his girlfriend discovered. We can hide there!"

"Sounds like a plan let's go."

"Wait how do we get out of here? I've never been in the Realm of Darkness."

"Don't worry about that, I know all the ins and outs of the Realm of Darkness. Just follow me."

So they walked a little ways until they came to a beautiful aurora that lit up as the realms horizon for what seemed like forever. Although it was beautiful it looked scary too. What was it? Could it hurt them? Axel walked towards it fearlessly. He stopped when he noticed that Roxas wasn't following him.

"What's wrong this is the way out?"

"How do you know? What if we get sent to another world or we get trapped?"

"Trust me Roxas, I know my way around here. You said Destiny Islands and that's where we're going."

"A…alright…"

"Take my hand so we don't get separated." Axel said stretching out his hand.

He hesitated a moment and then straightened up and walked in with Axel holding his hand tightly. As he went through it felt warmer and the light got brighter. All the colors melting into bright whiteness. After awhile Roxas could hear waves crashing and seagulls crying. After awhile his vision came back and he could see the sun setting dimly lighting the sky and water as it sank into the ocean.

"it sure is nice here, I don't see why you ever left." Axel asked looking around him.

"You wouldn't get it." Roxas said softly, almost to himself.

"So you want to show me this hiding place before it get's too late?" Axel said quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, right let's hurry, before it get's dark." Roxas said pulling Axel along, he had forgotten that they were even holding hands. He had to admit that even in these circumstances he was happy to be home. When the got to the opening he had to push some of the brush away so they could get through.

When they got to the end of the tunnel they were surrounded by chalk doodles of far away places and a boy and girl sharing star fruit. Then Axel noticed a strange door. He walked up to it and reached out to touch it when Roxas stopped him.

"What's up, I just want to see what's on the other side." He said reaching for it again.

"Don't! No one ever touches that door!"

"Why not, don't you want to know what's in there?"

"No! I sense something bad is behind that door, stay away from it ok!"

Axel sighed…"You children and your imaginations…but fine I'll leave alone. Alright?"

"I think I'll go over to the main island and get some supplies from my house. You stay here ok?"

"No worries…" Axel said relaxing on the floor.

"And don't touch that door!"

"I won't!"

When he went out side he remembered that all the boats were probably gone because everyone was back on the main island. He also remembered that there was that raft that his brother and Riku built a few years ago when they wanted to try and see the worlds on it. There had been a bad storm and after that no one can remember, but the raft came back to shore. And Sora, Riku, and Kairi abandoned their adventure plans. So he'd use that, he decided , to get across to the other island, it'd be more spacious for supplies anyway. When he got to the other island and was walking up the path to his house he was making up a believable story so his mother wouldn't worry.

He unlocked the door and called to his mother. She came right away and wrapped her arms around him shouting for Sora to come into the room too.

"Roxas!" He said surprised, but happy to see his brother.

"Roxas honey, what are you doing here! Why aren't you in school right now?" His mother asked cupping his face in her hands.

"Well…you see they lost all my luggage so I thought I'd come here myself and get some supplies until they could find it."

"Oh absolutely! Take anything you need."

"Thanks mom." He said grinning, relief in his eyes. He wished he didn't have to lie to her, but the truth would have been stranger than the fiction right about now. How could he possible make a group of bad men chasing him through a dark tunnel sound less crazy?

"Sora, go help your brother get stuff, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The twins walked to down the hall together as Roxas told Sora lie, after lie about his days in 'school'. He could hardly stand to look at his brother from all the lies he was telling him, and also from what Naminé had told him. He wanted to be happy to see his brother. He wanted to tell him all about the school up until the part where it went crazy with out the crazy part. If that had never happened, if he had just stayed home maybe things wouldn't be so complicated. He wouldn't have to hide things from him.

After they gathered a few blankets and pillows with some other supplies like food and water, because Roxas had told them that his roommate had gotten them a mini fridge so they could eat when ever. He wish he didn't have to lie, but what choice did he have? He also told them that he took the raft here because his transportation was on the kid's island. So they put everything on the raft and just when Roxas thought he was scout free, his brother asked to tag along. He couldn't tell him no….

The silence was thick at first as they drifted over to the island. Then Sora spoke up.

"So, you want to tell me why you're lying to us?" he asked with an

eyebrow raised.

"How'd you know?"

"Well you never were the best liar, and besides you're my twin. I can tell when somethings wrong. So what's really going on?"

"Well…I don't know if you'd believe me even if I told you the truth…"

"Try me."

"Fine…Well earlier today I found out that the school isn't really a school…it's a group of 'incomplete people'. They have strange powers that can make them teleport and can travel great distances too, I don't know what they want from me, but they think I have some amazing power inside me. I didn't know what else to do so I'm hiding out here with a friend."

Roxas could believe that he had just called Axel his '_friend_'. Well, I guess at the moment he was. He hadn't tried to molest him, or tease him. In fact he was pretty kind to him for once. Maybe there was more to Axel than he thought.

"I believe you."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah…remember when that big storm hit the islands…well, that was no storm. this world was destroyed by an evil man named Ansem that wanted all the Princesses of Heart so he could unlock Kingdom Hearts…Kairi was one of those Princesses. So I went to other worlds to search for her. And then when it was all over Destiny Islands was restored."

"How did you do all that?"

"With this…"

Then Sora extend his hand and with a flash of light a key shaped sword appeared.

"They probably think that you have one too Roxas… and they'll do anything to get that power…"

Rosas sudden felt fear run down his spin. What if he didn't have it? Or worse…what if he did? What would he do?

"We're here. Good luck to you and your friend Roxas. Call me if you need anything ok?"

"Thanks, Sora." Roxas said hugging his brother tight.

"No probably…you're my brother, right?"

"Yeah."

After he helped Roxas carry the stuff up to the tunnel entrance he waved goodbye as he sailed away towards the main island. Roxas dragged all the stuff into the cave and he and Axel set it all up. After they ate they got ready for bed, Roxas began reading a comic with the help of a flash light and Axel just lay there in the dark looking around at the drawings on walls.

"So, did you do any of these?"

"Nope I wasn't even allowed in here when we were kids."

"Oh…well why not? That doesn't seem fair, an awesome hide out like this should be shared between brothers right?"

"No…back then Sora and I never got along. I usually played by myself."

"That sucks…"

"Why are you asking me all this, not like it matters to you."

"Well I told you before. I find you interesting."

"How?"

Axel thought a moment. "Well…from the moment I saw you I knew you were something special otherwise the Superior wouldn't have done all everything he could to hide what we really are."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because…"

"I'm tired of you fucking with Axel, what's your angle!"

Axel turned on his side to stare at Roxas who was on the other side of the cave glaring at him. He felt that he had really fucked up this time. Every time he took a step forward he'd do something to fuck it up.

"Maybe I don't have an angle."

"Oh my God, I can't believe this… so you're telling me that you saw that I was in trouble and that all of a sudden you developed morals? This is unbelievable…"

Roxas had had enough, there was no getting through to this guy. Maybe he was right after all. Maybe Axel was as bad as the had originally thought.

"Just forget it I'm going to bed. I don't have time for these games, I need to be ready to wake up when the alarm sounds." Roxas said turning on his side, his back to Axel.

"W…wait, I'm sorry Roxas. It's just…it's just hard for me to admit things. And be the 'nice guy'. You want the truth?"

Roxas turned around still angry he wasn't going to have his hopes smashed again.

"I was the one that lent you the sheets, not Naminé. I didn't know what to do after what I had done to you. I don't know how to fix relationships, especially when they started out bad to begin with." Axel couldn't believe he just said that. He didn't dare look directly at Roxas he felt embarrassed after what he just admitted.

"That…was you?"

"Y..yeah…I didn't know what to do. I just can't control myself when i'm near you, Roxas. You make me do stupid things."

Roxas' anger began to melt, now that he thought about it, Naminé usually had very neat flowing hand writing, and the note that was left on the sheets was sloppy and some of the letters ran together.

"What you did…wasn't stupid. G'night, Axel." Roxas said turning back to face the wall again.

"Good night."

XXXXXXX

"Let me go! You can't do this I've done nothing wrong!" Demyx said wriggling around helpless to break free from Larxene's evil magic.

"Oh but you have, you let the boy get away…what a wasted effort on your part." A man with long black dreadlocks and cold eyes stated.

"That wasn't a waste at all! He's my friend, Xaldin! You wouldn't understand."

The man paced around the constricted young man.

"No believe me I do, you tried to save him…but just think about it Demyx. Did he try to do the same for you?" He said turning back to stare at Demyx. His eyes had something strange in them.

"No…He'll come for me I just…." Demyx said trying to look away from Xaldin's hypnotic gaze and his manipulating words.

"It's already mid day and he has yet to save you. What are you going to do? He hasn't come back for you, and I don't think he ever will."

"You're right… he hasn't come…he won't come" Demyx murmured staring up angrily at Xaldin.

"That's right, let the rage empower you."

XXXXXX

This has to be my longest chapter yet :) it's like 9 pages. I hope you liked it. see y'all next time. sorry I thought the little less than signs would show up in the document . guess not. Well it's fixed now so sorry XD


End file.
